Lost In Time
by Nixi Who
Summary: 100 River/11 oneshots based on one word requests given by readers.


**AN: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters. All belongs to the BBC.**

**This is a collection of River/11 oneshots based on one word requests. Leave your requests in reviews, PMs or my tumblr askbox (URL at the bottom). There will be 100 oneshots in total. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lost In Time

Reminiscence

River Song say on her Stormcage bunk in complete and utter boredom. The archaeologist had spent the past hour doing what she did everyday and had been flicking through one of the many books that she kept in her cell. She'd read all of them several times, but none of them had she read as much as her own diary. In fact, she'd read and re-read it so many times that where the pages were reaching the spine they were withering and beginning to tear away. River had also began adding and correcting the grammar of her own entries, in the odd chance that she'd made a mistake.

As the curly-haired woman closed the diary, she laid her hand against the blue front and strokes it gently with her thumb. Holding in a sigh, River stood up and made her way over to the bars at the front of the cell, leaving the diary on the rather uncomfortable mattress, looking out at the dull and empty corridors of the fifty-first century prison. The corridors were dark and rather dreary, but then again, what else could be expected? It was a prison, after all.

Without meaning to, although it soon occurred to River that it really was the reason behind why she stood up, River found herself staring out at the spot the TARDIS would land, on the seemingly rare occasion that The Doctor would visit. Closing her eyes, River could almost hear the sound of the blue box materialising with the brakes left on- something that infuriated the archaeologist greatly. However, when she opened her eyes, the blue box was nowhere to be seen; and the metallic thrumming was nothing but her imagination.

Letting out a sigh, this time not being able to suppress it, River wandered back over to her bunk and stood by it for several seconds, in thought. It barely took her anytime to decide. Reaching under her pillow, she took her Vortex Manipulator and strapped it to her wrist. After quickly glancing outside the cell to check no Guards were around, River typed in the co-ordinates and vanished out of her cell.

River materialised in 21st Century Leadworth, more specifically, the hallway of her parents' house. Glancing around the short and narrow corridor that joined the living room and the kitchen, River heard the voice of her Mother, Amy Pond, who'd clearly been alerted by the crackling sound of her materialising into the house. The redhead jogged out of the garden and into the kitchen, stopping in the doorway as her eyes fell upon her daughter.

"Melody?" Amy tilted her head to the side.

"Mother, dear," River greeted fondly, with a soft smile, "Just thought I'd pay a visit. I was getting rather bored in Stormcage."

Amy nodded understandingly, returning the smile her daughter have her, brightly. "Of course. Tea?"

"Sounds delightful," River nodded, making her way through into the kitchen after her Mother. Sunlight streamed through the back door, which was a shock to River's eyes after being in the darkness of Stormcage for so long.

As the redhead made her way to the sink to fill the kettle, River sat down at the kitchen table, a small sigh escaping her lips.

"You haven't seen The Doctor in a while, 'ave you?" Amy observed, glancing at River over her shoulder as she kept a steady hand on the kettle as the water poured in.

"No- what made it so obvious?" River asked, unable to suppress a small smile at her Mother's acknowledgment.

"Because I know how it feels…" Amy replied. It was her turn to sigh as she put the kettle down on the stand and set it to boil. Far too preoccupied with their own thoughts, the two remained in silence until Amy joined River at the table and handed her a mug.

River gave her Mother a small smile and a grateful nod in thanks, immediately taking a sip of the beverage, not caring about the heat of it.

"So, timelines… Where are you?" Amy questioned, breaking the silence.

"Not far after you," River answered, after swallowing her first sip of tea. "You've just done mine and The Doctor's wedding, haven't you?"

Amy nodded, pursing her lips. "Last month you came. You said he wasn't really dead…"

"I did?" River raised a brow. "Hmm. I can't say I've done that, yet."

"Spoilers?" A small grin crept up the redhead's features as she used her daughter's phrase.

River laughed a small, stifled type of laughter and took another sip of her tea and shook her head. "Oh, I'm sure it'll be fine. Anyhow," River added, "That was the last time I saw The Doctor, our wedding."

Again, Amy nodded and rested her elbows on the table and cupped her face with her hands. "It's strange, isn't it? Waiting, I mean…"

"Yes, it is," River concurred, nodding. She'd only gone to her parents' for a distraction and wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about how much she missed The Doctor. She didn't want to appear vulnerable to anyone, especially her parents.

"You just want to stop thinking about it, but you can't. It gets to the point where you try so hard to stop thinking about them, they become the only thing you think about…" Amy went on, staring out of the window. River knew exactly why she was doing that; it was a spot where the TARDIS would materialise.

River nodded a second time. "Yes…" She replied softly, "It is. But sometimes thinking about them is a good thing. Sometimes it can be good to just reminisce…" River's voice drained slightly as her gaze joined her Mother's and she stared out at the spot in the garden, thinking of The Doctor and of the blue box materialising on the patio. Sometimes, to stop yourself getting bored off waiting for them to return, is to spending your days reminiscing.

* * *

**AN: You can catch my fanfiction updates on my tumblr (nixi-says-stuff), my twitter ( /NixiTheGinger) and my instagram ( /NixiTheFangirl). **

**Please send your one word requests for a oneshot in this collection through review, PM or my tumblr askbox. If you have a longer/more specific request for any type of Doctor Who oneshot, then feel free to send one, too. :)**

**Reviews are great!**

**Nixi~**


End file.
